The Feeling of Home
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Santana Lopez has trained her whole life to be a career tribute. Brittany Pierce volunteers for her sister. Can the two survive the deadliest game known to man in the corrupt society of Panem? Tumblr prompt from anon


I received the prompt for this through an anon who put it in my askbox, but I thought it was a really cool idea. It would've worked better as a full length story, but I worked it into this Glee/Hungergames Brittana one shot where Santana is a Career Tribute and Brittany volunteers for her sister. Read below the cut and tell me what you thought about it. I might post it to FfNet if it gets enough responses. And I'm sorry if some of my detail about how the games work is off! I only read the books one time through so I'm a little rusty on all the terminology and stuff. So Hunger Games Fandom, I'm sorry if I don't live quite up to par! I did my best!

_You've got this. This is what you've been training for._

Santana Lopez kept an even stare as she moved with the crowd through District 4 to await The Reaping. She smelled that all-too-familiar scent of the sea all around her. People of all common professions moving with her towards their gathering place. longliners, trawlers, canners, ship captains like her father, fishermen and deckhands like herself and her best friend and training partner, Noah Puckerman. Living in district four, her family was known for raising career tributes. All before her had been boys, but nonetheless, Santana was no exception. Her father, Diego Lopez, had come from a long line of fisherman, and as a ship captain for a shrimp boat, she was raised on the water.

Aside working on the water, Santana couldn't remember a day she hadn't trained for the Hunger Games she was about to volunteer for. She had waited eighteen years for this day. Well, not waited for it…more like anticipated it. Not in a good way, not in a bad way. She just knew it was coming. Every Sunday, when she would sit down to eat some with her mom and dad, he would remind her of her training and how vital it was. She would swim for hours, seeing how long she could hold her breath. Her best time was four minutes and thirty two seconds; she almost passed out. She trained with her harpoon gun and her trident—which was her weapon of choice—and once she nearly hit Puck by accident. All the years spent training as a champion led to this. The Reaping for the 78th Hunger Games.

_You won't get picked, don't worry._

Brittany Pierce was anything but calm. She tried her best not to act nervous as she squeezed her younger sister's—Haley's—hand. Being only twelve, Haley was terrified of being chosen. For months she'd woken in their slum of a home in District 12, crying and calling for her older sister. Their mother, Susan had been unable to watch as both girls left for The Reaping that cool morning. Brittany felt lost and out of place every time The Reaping happened each year.

She felt lost and out of place because she never understood the point of The Hunger Games. She hated the thought of kids, kids who were no older than herself, killing eachother in the most savage ways she could imagine. She was never a fighter. All she wanted to do was make life better for her family. She wanted to keep her sister safe and away from the violence. Brittany _hated_ violence. She breathed a sigh of relief as her best friend, Sam Evans, came up beside her and gave her a reassuring hug. The crowd was quiet as they were processed through, fingers pricked one by one, and put in line. She whispered words of comfort to Haley as tension rose in the air. She had to keep Haley safe.

_Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor._

It was time. The tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 3 had already been chosen. Quinn Fabray and Blaine Anderson from 1, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson from 2, and Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang from 3. Santana found Puck in the crowd and nodded towards him, her jaw set as she mentally prepared to give her own life for her district.

"…and the first tribute from District 4," a pale hand reached in for a name, "Noah Puckerman!"

Puck kept a straight face and walked up on the stage, nodding and bouncing on his feet a little bit. The crowd cheered, knowing he would be picked, and then fell silent, awaiting Santana's name to be called.

"Wonderful! And our second tribute from District 4 will be…Santana Lopez!" Santana felt her chest jolt as she joined Puck on stage. They exchanged looks and nodded as the crowd cheered for them, the Lopez family standing front row.

_Not Haley. Not Haley._

Brittany's heart was pounding out of her chest as the dreaded first name of 12's first tribute was pulled. There was a beat of silence. "Samuel Evans!"

"No," Brittany whispered as Sam slowly went up on stage, looking terrified. She didn't know how things could get any worse now that Sam was picked. Well, she did know how they could get worse. Haley could get—

"Haley Pierce!" Brittany froze. Did she hear that right.

"No," she muttered. Haley, tears streaming down her face, started towards the stage. "No!" Brittany cried out, trying to reach for her sister. Haley stopped and looked back at Brittany, who was being held back by soldiers. "I VOLUNTEER!"

She had said it before she realized what that meant. Then reality set in.

"I volunteer," she repeated, softer this time.

All eyes were on her as Haley burst into hysterics, watching Brittany be led onto the stage, only to be met with a glance from Sam, who didn't know what to say or do. They were frozen. They were tributes now.

_Just remember your training, Santana, and you'll survive._

After saying their final words to their families, Santana and Puck were taken to the the Capitol, more specifically to meet with their stylist and be presented to the people of The Capitol in the President's mansion. The high fashion made Santana uncomfortable, but she knew she had to put on the charm and win the people of The Capitol over. That was essential. Her and Puck were made costumes made to look as if they were mer-people, with shiny scales and glittery accents, they looked like they were Atlantians, come from the sea. People cheered wildly as they were presented, holding hands to gain more support from the crowd and smiling in all directions. Her mind was elsewhere.

_Please come back, Britty. I need you._

Seeing Haley for what could possibly be the last time in her life was terrifying. She hated when Haley cried and feeling the way she'd clung to her in those final moments before being taken to the Capitol was the most heartbreaking feeling she'd ever endured. As she and Sam were taken to the Capitol and dressed for the ceremony presenting all the tributes, she tried to imagine herself fighting another human being. Fighting to kill someone who she might have befriended in another life.

Being from district twelve, she and Sam needed more support than most districts. She watched as the wealthier districts like 1, 2, and 4 gained easy support and admiration and swallowed hard as she put a smile on her face for the crowd with Sam. Their stylist had made outfits meant to look like gladiators. Except their "armor" was much more detailed and futuristic. Brittany's long, blonde hair hung down her back elegantly as the crowd cheered, seeing Sam put his arm around her.

_Eyes on the prize._

"That's the girl who volunteered herself in place of her sister," Puck whispered, nodding towards Brittany. "I heard she's a sure fire to die first."

Santana gave him a questioning look before looking back at the girl, curious as to why she would be so brave as to sacrifice herself to save her family. "You never know…"

"San, look at her, she's long and lanky and probably can't even throw a punch," Puck insisted.

"You don't know. Remember our training. Anything could happen," she reminded him sharply. Her eyes burned into him and he backed off.

"Fine. But when she gets mutilated first, don't say I didn't warn you," he muttered.

_Move fast. Stay alive._

Brittany kept her head held high as she and Sam were led to the place they would stay during their training for the games. A luxurious suite she'd only ever dreamed of. She didn't feel like eating and instead found a seat by one of the many large, glass windows overlooking the Capitol. She barely noticed when Sam sat next to her and sighed.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" He tried to sound light.

"Crazy? Sam…we-we're going to die," Brittany whisper-yelled.

"Brittany…don't be like that…we just…we have to try," he insisted. He was always so positive.

She sighed and put her face in her hands, "I'm not meant to fight. You know that."

"But you're not weak, Britt. You're one of the strongest people I know. And you're fast. You can move faster than anyone I know. That's your strength. I know you. You know how to move quietly and quickly. If anyone's the underdog here, it's us—you. Try for Haley," Sam assured her.

"How about this. Even if one of us does make it, the other will die. One of us will die for sure, Sam," Brittany fired back, her voice low and hushed.

Sam didn't have a response other than, "Yeah…I know…"

_Don't let your feelings get in the way._

Santana lay in bed after dinner that night, thinking about her competition. Not necessarily about how to beat them, but about them and what the games would do to them. Santana's father had always told her that once she was in the games, she would be on her own, even from Puck. She felt on her own now that Puck had been talking all evening to their coaches about his strategy. Tomorrow when training would begin, everyone's true talent would be revealed.

_Do it for Haley._

Brittany knew she had to give training her all. Each day she watched the other tributes and how they all seemed to be good at something. For her, she practiced her running and upper body strength along with some kickboxing type moves. She just needed to impress the sponsors at the end of her training. Though, training had proven hard when she felt like all the other tributes were judging her constantly. One, in particular, caught her eye. Santana Lopez, of district 4. She knew that Santana was a Career. And after their training, and seeing Santana throw a trident at one of the countless human-shaped targets, she knew what Santana was capable of.

Santana had been watching Brittany each day, subconsciously worrying for the girl who was only here because she wanted to protect someone. She could tell Brittany wasn't a fighter. Her movements were too feminine and lithe, but still, she proved to be a fast learner when she tried her hand at using a combat knife.

In the end, when it came time to get sponsors, Santana got the most, David Karofsky of District 5 coming second. The environment would have a lot of water.

When it came time to be put into the arena, the tributes were all taken to separate rooms to be prepared and readied in their respective uniforms, each marked with their district number. Brittany felt a certain numbness as her stylist talked her down, telling her to do what she does best, and Haley would be proud.

On Santana's end, she was all game, she wasn't thinking about anything but getting to the water and staying there for as much of the games as possible. She knew Puck was thinking the same. Then for some reason, she thought of Brittany. She wondered how the blonde would fare in such a brutal environment. During training she had seemed so soft-spoken. The Hunger Games were a place for no such people.

3

2

1

Just like that, everyone was on the move in the jungle-type environment, backpacks on. Santana was on the move for the trident she saw by the supplies in the center of the clearing they were in. As soon as she grabbed it, she heard a grunt from behind her and saw Sugar Motta of District 8 swinging at her with a tomahawk. She hooked it with her trident and drove the spikes through the younger girls stomach. The cannon fired through the arena. One tribute was dead.

As soon as she gained her bearings again, Santana picked up the tomahawk from the ground and ran for the shore, where she saw large caves. She heard a blood hurtling scream from behind her and saw Blaine Anderson shoot Tina Cohen-Chang with a crossbow. Another deafening cannon shot rang out.

_Two tributes were dead._

She ran and ran and ran, her mind wandering again to Brittany, who she hadn't seen run for supplies, but instead for the forest. She saw Puck grab at a harpoon, he had been chasing down Joe Hart of District 9. There was a loud cannon shot again about half an hour later.

_Three dead._

When Santana reached the shore, was in the middle of looking for a place to hide in the rocks when she heard the distinct sound of running coming from the humid forest. Silently, she took the tomahawk and moved for the trees, her legs carrying her for about a half a mile before she saw a flash of blonde, followed by the sound of a muffled, "I'll catch you," before she saw Finn Hudson from District 2 chasing after Brittany. Santana moved quickly behind him, clenching her jaw and lining up her shot with the tomahawk.

Ahead, Brittany felt her foot catch on a vine and she was send tumbling down a steep incline of wet forest floor and tree branches. Finn went to make chase, but was stopped short when the the blade of the tomahawk dug into his back and his limp corpse rolled down the hill, coming to a stop next to Brittany, who was stunned. Santana panted heavily as the cannon sounded again and Brittany jumped. Footsteps sounded off in the distance and Santana was sure she heard Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray looking for Finn and coming their way fast. She looked over her shoulder and back towards Brittany before moving Brittany's direction. Brittany started to run again but Santana grabbed her arm before she could get away and she stared at her intensely with her dark brown eyes.

"Do you want to live longer?" Santana asked in a hushed whisper. Brittany nodded fearfully. "Then grab that tomahawk and come with me, we have to move now."

Brittany did as she was told, her mind flashing to Sam and thanking god that he was alive as well. Santana moved cautiously and quickly through the dense jungle, eventually finding herself at some caverns she was sure led through to the open shore at the edge of the arena.

"Why are you helping me?" Brittany asked as the stopped to rest under the cover of the cave.

Santana looked at her as she leaned against the cave wall, "What do you mean? People team up all the time. I figured you'd be the best choice in a teammate," she half-lied. She did think Brittany would be a good teammate because she was honest and wouldn't stab Santana in the back. If Brittany would kill someone it would be out of self-defense, not personal gain.

"Really?" Brittany couldn't believe it. It was just impossible.

"Yeah," Santana said shortly, keeping her eyes anywhere but locked on Brittany's frightened blue ones. "Plus, you like, volunteered for your sister, right? At least I know you're brave."

"How do you know I'm not just stupid?" Brittany countered. Santana finally looked at her, her dark eyes peering into Brittany's mind.

"You're not," She affirmed.

"You don't even know me."

"If you weren't smart, you'd be dead, like Motta, and Cohen-Chang, and Hart. But you're alive," Santana said sharply. That was the end of it.

They didn't speak again until it was dark. Two more cannon shots rang out during the eight hours since the games started. On the other side of the arena, Quinn Fabray had killed Lauren Zises of District 6. Meanwhile Sebastian Smythe of 7 killed Artie Abrams of District 11.

_Six dead._

"Where do we sleep?" Brittany asked as they sat in a part of the cave that was lit by the moon in the artificial sky. Santana shrugged and took a sip from her canteen.

"We don't," came the Latina's reply. Brittany just sighed and traced patterns int he sand.

"I miss her so much," she said to no-one. Santana looked up.

"Your sister?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"Yeah. She told me I was so stupid for volunteering for her…that my mom needs me more. But Haley is wrong. My mom needs Haley more. Haley is special," Brittany said softly.

"I wish I could say my parents need me…but they really don't. I come from a history of careers. My dad's been telling me my whole life to keep focused and keep training for this…but I don't think anything could have prepared me enough for what we've done in the past week," Santana nodded to herself.

There was the sound of the cannon again and Brittany closed her eyes, breathing deeply as a way to calm her nerves. "I hope that wasn't Sam."

_Seven dead._ Sebastian finished off Marley Rose of District 11.

Some time passed before they spoke again. "Are you close with Puck?" Brittany asked.

Santana gave a light shrug, "I guess you could say that…I mean, we've trained together our whole lives, so I know him pretty well. But out here…things change. If I know Puck, he'll do whatever he has to to win. So I'm pretty on my own."

"Not any more," Brittany whispered.

"What do you mean?" Santana raised a brow at the blonde.

Brittany let the sand sift through her fingers as she replied, "You saved my life when you didn't have to. So now I've got your back. That's how I work."

"You make it sound so easy to trust people. How do you know I won't kill you later?" Santana asked leaning forward to look at Brittany mysteriously. Brittany giggled and shook her head.

"I don't. But I'm pretty sure if you wanted me dead, you'd have killed me earlier, after I fell down that hill," Brittany replied.

"See? Told you that you're not stupid. You're right, I would have killed you if I wanted you dead," Santana smiled.

When Santana smiled, Brittany felt her heart warm up. It reminded her of home, or at least gave her a similar feeling. She loved the feeling of home.

Both of their smiles faded when Brittany heard another shot of the cannon go off.

_Eight dead. _

Santana didn't know what time it was now, but it felt like hours had gone by since the eighth cannon went off. She and Brittany had just sat, talking about everything and nothing, almost forgetting that they were still fighting for their lives. Almost. Until they heard voices. Both Santana and Brittany froze in fear. They made out the distinct voice of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray coming their way. Santana could just make out their conversation.

"Mercedes didn't stand a chance against us. And she never saw it coming when you took her out," Quinn snickered.

"We keep this up and we can make it to the end," Rachel retorted, her voice just catching the entrance of the cave. The footsteps stopped.

"Wait, have we checked in here?" Quinn asked. "I could have sworn that Lopez ran off this way earlier…"

"I just hope Brittany's been put out of her misery already," Rachel said as they stepped carefully into the cave. Santana and Brittany held their breaths, arms at the ready for a fight. But just when they ran out of room to back any further into the cave, the scream of Kitty from District 5 could be heard not too far off in the distance.

"Who was that?" Quinn asked.

"C'mon, I bet we can cut them off at the shore," Rachel tugged the blonde towards the direction of the scream.

Nearly an hour later, another two cannon shots rang out as Rory Flannigan of District 8 killed Kitty, and Rachel killed Rory.

_Ten dead._

"We need to move, people are getting too close," Santana whispered. "C'mon."

She led Brittany from the cave, in the opposite direction of Rachel and Quinn, her free hand holding Brittany's. She didn't need to hold her hand, but something in her wanted to hold Brittany's hand. It was soft and gentle. Something she never knew she longed for until that moment.

After a while of hiking through the jungle, they came to a giant tree, whose roots rose so high from the ground, that it was the perfect place for them to tuck in and hide for a while longer.

Once they were out of sight, it wasn't soon until they heard someone running nearby. Brittany peeked out into the darkness, where she could just make out Sunshine's, of District 7, running form. The tiny girl looked over her shoulder at a fast approaching Harmony from District 10. Harmony was wielding a saber and she was quick to drive it through Sunshine's back with agility. The cannon sounded once more.

_Eleven dead._

Brittany was retreating back into the confines of the tree roots when a branch snapped and Harmony looked her way. They were trapped from the angle they had. Santana couldn't even extend her trident out from the roots. She cursed under her breath as Harmony approached, but just as she was about to reach the tree, Sam leaped down from above, throwing a large rock at first, which hit Harmony on the crown of her head. She fell to the ground, lifeless. Another cannon shot.

_Twelve dead._

"C'mon!" Sam shouted as more running could be heard on fast approach. Santana and Brittany scrambled from beneath their cover and ran behind Sam. From the side, Sebastian could be seen moving for the blond in a flash. Brittany screamed in surprise as Sebastian tackled Sam to the ground.

"Sam!" Brittany cried. She went to swing at Sebastian with her tomahawk but she was thrown to the ground by Blaine. She kicked and writhed under him as he attempted to pin her. She hit him in the balls and he keeled over, giving her the upper hand. She searched for the tomahawk frantically while Sam and Sebastian brawled a distance away. Santana watched both fights carefully, trying to decide who to assist first. Sebastian got Sam on his back, strong hands tightening around Sam's neck, and Santana took it as an opportunity to drive her trident into Sebastian's back. The man fell to the ground next to Sam and Santana pulled the weapon out. The cannon rang.

_Thirteen._

Next to them, Brittany was reaching for the tomahawk as Blaine tugged at her ankles. Just as Sam and Santana were about to step in, Brittany reached her weapon and swung it down hard into Blaine's head with a scream. She immediately let go of the weapon as it stuck out of his skull and began weeping, her sobs momentarily interrupted by the cannon once more.

_Fourteen._

After Brittany's crying subsided, the three of them climbed into a nearby tree for a while. It wasn't until they reached the top the Brittany hissed in pain. She had been so overwhelmed with shame and adrenaline, that she had failed to notice the gash going across her stomach. Santana's eyes widened and she put her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Britt…" Santana's face was covered with worry. "You're bleeding…" She helped Brittany lay down, resting her head in Sam's lap before reaching for the zipper that ran down the front of Brittany's uniform. Sam understood and looked away, blushing. "Can I…?"

Brittany nodded and Santana nervously pulled the zipper down to expose the wound more. It ran across Brittany's toned stomach, and Santana struggled not to look at her bare breasts. Opening her canteen, Santana held it over Brittany's stomach.

"This might sting a little, Santana said. Brittany just held her breath as cool water was poured over her wound, somewhat rinsing it clean. She sucked in a breath when Santana reached out and gently touched the skin around it. "It needs stitches…"

Just as she spoke, something in the sky caught her attention. A parachute? Suddenly, a box floated down and landed just a couple branches up. Sam looked up with them and smiled. "Looks like people are rooting for you, B." He gently moved her head and got up so he could reach for the box. Tucking the parachute away in his backpack, he opened the box to find healing gel. He smiled and handed it to Santana to apply. Santana globbed some onto her fingers before gently applying it to Brittany's wound. It immediately started to heal and Brittany sighed in relief. Santana zipped the uniform back up before looking at Sam.

"She needs to rest for a while," Santana nodded, holding Brittany's hand as a gesture of comfort.

Sam agreed and let out a deep sigh. "I should go find something to eat for us." As he got up, Brittany let out a whine and he looked down at her. "I'll be back, B. Don't worry." And with that, he climbed down from the tree and ventured into the jungle.

Santana looked down at Brittany after Sam left, stroking through her hair and smiling gently. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better," Brittany nodded, whispering. Santana smiled through the darkness.

"You were really brave," Santana affirmed.

"I didn't want to die," Brittany argued, "I had to be brave."

"You're going to win, Brittany," Santana stated as if she already knew.

Brittany looked up at the tan-skinned girl and shoook her head. "I think you're going to."

"I don't deserve to win…I'm a cheater for being a Career…nobody likes cheaters," Santana sighed. "But you…people will love you. You'll be a hero for winning for your sister. The Capitol will love you and make you wealthy and famous.

"You're a good person, Santana. You've just never been able to show it, really," Brittany reached up and played with Santana's hair. "And you're super beautiful, too. I bet you could be with any guy you choose.

Santana snorted, "I would test that theory, but uh…guys aren't really my thing…"

Brittany looked at her again, "When did you know?"

The brunette looked thoughtful, "When I was about thirteen."

"Me too."

The reply made Santana's distant gaze snap towards the blonde. "What? Brittany…you do what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah, you like the ladies, right? So do I," Brittany said casually, her voice soft. Santana's heart actually fluttered.

"Okay…"

The air fell silent. They drifted into thought for a moment before Santana spoke again. "I have to admit something…"

Brittany perked up attentively.

"I saved your life not only because I thought you'd be easy to trust…but for some reason, you're still so beautiful among all this bullshit," Santana said, blushing.

Brittany looked away shyly, "You are too, you know. Somtimes I wonder how someone as small and as gorgeous as you can be so…big and scary when you have to be."

"You think I'm scary?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows together.

Brittany sat up and faced the career, a small smile on her lips, "I don't think you're scary…but you are pretty good with this thing." She pointed to the trident. "So to others, you might be pretty terrifying," she clarified.

"Good," Santana began," I mean…I'm glad I don't scare you…" She smiled tenderly, looking into Brittany's eyes.

"Me too," Brittany breathed, realizing how close they were. Santana's nose almost grazed her own. She saw brown eyes flicker to her lips for a moment, and just as she went to move closer, the cannon went off two times and they jumped apart.

"Rachel and Quinn must be at it again," Santana muttered.

Brittany nodded as she looked up at the sky, noticing it was getting lighter. They'd made it through the night.

_Sixteen dead._

A couple hours must have passed before Sam returned. He was winded as he climbed up to the girls and dropped his backpack between them with a thunk.

"Did you see anyone?" Santana asked, opening the bag and retrieving two apples, one for her, one for Brittany.

Sam, still winded, nodded and panted, "Quinn and Rachel ambushed Mike from Three and Kurt from Ten…took them both out…I used it as a distraction to steal whatever I could from their outpost they have set up in the clearing where we started…"

Santana sighed, taking another bite. As they sat, Brittany sat up straight, suddenly alert. "Shh," she waved a hand to listen. Someone was walking through the jungle below them. She peered over the edge of the tree branch and saw a mass of puffy hair. Jacob Ben-Israel of District 6 was looking at Sam's trail left behind, and the two bodies of Blaine and Sebastian. Brittany looked at Sam as he went to leap from the tree, but she stopped him. Instead, she picked up her tomahawk, took aim, and threw it straight down, hitting Jacob in the neck. He yelped and fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. Brittany winced and sat back up, listening to him gasp for his final breaths, the cannon sounding five minutes later.

_Seventeen dead._

"How many of us are left?" Sam asked, looking between the two of them.

"Seven," Santana said dryly. "Us three, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, and Karofsky."

"We need to find Quinn and Rachel…we could take them out," Sam offered.

"With Brittany hurt?" Santana asked, unsure.

"We'll be fine. You use your trident, and I'll use the knife of Blaine's, and Brittany can use the tomahawk. I know where Quinn and Rachel are hiding out," he reasoned.

Santana sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Brittany?"

"I agree with Sam. We need to get rid of them…"

"Well, then that settles it…let's go," Santana nodded.

They climbed down and Sam led them through the jungle, moving quickly and quietly towards the center of the arena. After a long while, they finally reached the edge of the clearing where Rachel and Quinn had their supplies. Sam peeked through the vegetation and noticed Rachel sitting alone on the stacks of supplies dropped in by parachutes. Quinn was about fifteen feet away, organizing their weapons.

"I say we just go at them, full speed. We're faster than both of them," Sam said.

"We'll take Quinn, if you take Rachel," Brittany butt in.

"Okay," he nodded. "Got it. Ready?"

"Ready," both girls replied.

On the count of three they ran out into the clearing and towards their respective targets. Quinn, who was unarmed for the moment, turned and ran for the trees, meanwhile Sam already had Rachel on the ground, a knife sliding across her throat.

_Eighteen._

Quinn was fast. In just thirty minutes of chasing, Santana and Brittany had already lost her, now they moved carefully through the densest part of the jungle, headed back to Sam, they needed to regroup.

At the clearing Sam was gathering more supplies when he heard a deep voice, "Gotcha!" Just then Puck ran out of the jungle from the opposite way they came, wielding his harpoon gun and aiming it at Sam just as Brittany and Santana emerged again.

"SAM!" Brittany cried. But it was too late, Puck's harpoon went through Sam's chest, poking out the other side and dripping with blood. The cannon didn't even phase her now.

_Nineteen dead._

Puck looked over towards the girls, smiling devilishly and moving towards them as he reloaded his harpoon.

"I was hoping I would get to face you, San," he sneered. "I know we're both from the same boat, but I gotta do this." He aimed his gun right for her. Brittany prepared to take the hit, but was surprised to see the barbed rod go past them as Puck was jarred off of his feet by Karofsky. They brawled like rabid dogs before the girls. Karofsky was trying to swing at Puck with his mallet. They stood up and lunged at one another, then Puck charged. Karofsky dodged him skillfully and suddenly brought his hammer down, nailing Puck in the back of the head. The mowhawked career fell. Santana was filled with rage as she ran at the burly man. Full speed, trident raised.

She grunted as Karofsky knocked her to the side. She rolled and crouched down low, aiming up. She got him in the side and he screamed in agony. She pulled the trident out and drove it in again in her anger. She stabbed him until she couldn't lift her arms any more. Brittany ran over and pulled her away as the cannon sounded.

_Twenty-one dead._

Brittany, cupped Santana's face and looked at her before pulling her into an embrace. Santana sobbed violently and dropped her trident. Brittany cooed her and stroked her hair. "I'm here…I'm here…"

Santana didn't even know how to muster up the right words she was just too tired.

"Santana, listen to me…" Brittany looked at her and cupped her face, "Breathe. We're going to finish this, okay?" Before she could think, she pulled Santana into a kiss. It was short lived, but so soft and gentle, that Santana's heart lifted and she looked at Brittany in awe.

"Brittany…"

"We, you and me, are going to live. I promise," she said fiercely, her blue eyes burning.

They got composed as much as they could before going on the move reached the shoreline and there, they found Quinn. They found Quinn on the shore near the caves that opened up by the water. She saw Brittany and Santana and stood up straight.

"Drop the trident, Lopez. Let's settle this in a fair fight!" Quinn stood across from them, her fists clenched and fire in her hazel eyes. Santana stuck her trident in the sand.

"You're done, Quinn," Santana shook her head.

"What, you think the Capitol is going to let you and miss hometown hero over there are both going to live?"

"Don't call her that. You don't deserve to be here. I should have killed you when this started," Santana snarled.

"Like you're any better. We're both careers, remember? We chose to be here. We trained for it. And now nothing is going to take that away. Nothing," Quinn said, lunging for Santana. Santana grappled her to the ground as they threw punches. Brittany went to help, but suddenly she was sucked into the water by an invisible force.

"Santana!" She screamed, reaching out for the brunette, who was being held by Quinn.

"Brittany! LET HER GO!" She screamed to no-one. She watched as Brittany was sucked under the water. Delivering a firm kick to Quinn's gut, she ran for the water and dived in. She looked around underneath and caught the sight of Brittany being pulled down, reaching for anything. She started swimming towards her, going down and down and down, and it seemed like forever until she caught Brittany's hand and pulled. Something pulled back. She kicked and pulled and just as she felt her oxygen supply run out, Brittany went lip and she was released. Panic set in as Santana kicked for the surface, pulling Brittany with her. She gasped for air as she broke the surface and pulled Brittany to the shore. Quinn was still unconscious. She laid Brittany on her back and started performing rapid CPR. Breathing evenly into Brittany's mouth and pressing her chest.

"Come on! Come on, dammit!" Santana sobbed. "Wake up!" She breathed into Brittany's mouth again and suddenly, the blonde jolted, coughing violently and spitting up water. "Oh, Brittany!" Santana sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Brittany…" She said again.

"You…you just keep saving me don't you?" Brittany said weakly. Santana let out a couple happy tears and nodded. "I just can't help it."

Brittany leaned up and kissed Santana, "I owe you everything." Brittany got up and walked over to Quinn, who was starting to come to. She reached into her pocket and found the small bag of berries she'd picked earlier. She swallowed hard and forced them into Quinn's mouth. Her body seized and she gasped for air until she finally stopped breathing. The cannon rang.

_Twenty-two dead._

Brittany looked over at Santana and for a moment they just stared at one another.

"What now?" Brittany asked.

"Give me the rest of those," Santana asked. "You go on. Your sister needs you."

"No…" Brittany's eyes welled with tears and she shook her head, "You can't…we-let's take them at the same time…that way the Capitol doesn't get the best of us…we'll be the same."

Santana thought the idea over in her head before nodding slowly, "Okay…Okay…" She nodded and helped Brittany to her feet. They split the rest of the poison berries and stood face to face.

"Santana?" Brittany asked meekly.

"Yeah?"

"I…I-I love you…I owe you everything," Brittany admitted.

Santana swallowed hard and fought tears. "I l-love you too…on three, okay?"

Brittany shakily nodded. "One."

"Two."

"STOP!" A loud voice echoed throughout the arena and they looked up to see the Head Gamemaker's face on the sky grid. "Ladies and gentlemen of Panem…Your 78th Hunger Games champions…Santana Lopez of District Four and Brittany Pierce of District 12!"

_We made it. Now what?_

Everything after that was a blur. The interviews, the crowds of people cheering for their romance, and their families rejoicing of their survival. It had been two days since they'd left the arena and were now together in a suite provided by the President of the Capitol.

Brittany was in the bedroom looking out the window when Santana walked out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower. She was wrapped in a slik bathrobe and she stopped in the doorframe. "Hi there…"

Brittany turned around and smiled, "H-hi."

Santana walked over and looked up at the taller girl. "What are you thinking about?"

"Do you think we can move here? My family, I mean?"

"Move to District Four…you don't wanna live here," Santana shook her head. "That way," she laced their hands together, "We can be together." They shared smiles before leaning in for a long, deep kiss.

"That sounds wonderful…" Brittany kissed her again. "I'm so lucky to have made it through the games with you, Santana…" They backed towards the bed and fell onto it. Santana moved to lay on top of her and smiled widely.

"San…I've never…I mean…I h-haven't had…y'know…sex…" Brittany blushed deeply.

Santana kissed her slowly and pulled back to smile at her. "I'll take care of you."

Brittany nodded shyly and kissed Santana again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_We found eachother in this miserable, stinking world._

They made love for the first of many times that night. Exploring eachother's bodies and finding new ways to worship one-another. They stayed up all night and fell asleep at dawn, waking late in eachother's arms, nothing between them, their skin touching almost everywhere and everything at peace in that moment.

…

**Shitty ending, but oh well. I had this on tumblr originally and I just thought I'd post it here as well. I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
